Gaïa I - La vengeance de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: La Coalition Gaïa a capturé son ennemi juré, le capitaine maudit de l'Arcadia. Et échapper à un sort funeste ne signifie pas la liberté et la vie pour Albator. Heureusement pour le vaisseau libre, il y a des événements que même le stratège Ezra n'a pu envisager. Et l'Arcadia reviendra toujours des ténèbres, pour sauver la Terre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, son vaisseau et son équipage, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto et ils sortent du film de Shinji Aramaki avec les personnages clés qui s'y trouvent.

Les autres sont à moi

 _Chronologie_ : j'ai détourné le tour du film à un moment précis, pour le réorganiser à ma sauce !

 **1.**

Bien que le fauteuil d'Ezra ne fasse quasiment aucun bruit en se déplaçant, Albator tressaillit quand ce dernier entra dans sa cellule.

\- Vous voilà tel que je voulais vous voir… gronda l'Amiral de Gaïa.

\- Hein… ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- … Ce qui est arrivé : vous êtes enchaîné, impuissant, prisonnier ! poursuivit paisiblement Ezra. Mon petit frère a, à son corps défendant, parfaitement rempli sa mission, bien que de curieuse façon. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les ordres que je lui avais donnés !

\- Yama, petit traître, je l'ai toujours deviné, sa venue était trop théatrale, commandée ! rugit Albator en se débattant et faisant sonner sinistrement les lourdes chaînes qui l'entravaient.

Albator soupira, hésitant à poser la question suivante, mais il n'était plus guère en position de prendre la situation de haut !

\- Je suis où ?

\- Au cœur de la Cité de Gaïa ! se réjouit Ezra. Vous ne pouvez vous en échapper, nous vous exécuterons de toutes façons bien avant !

\- Comme si je ne le devinais pas…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa.

\- Mais, avant tout, un petit détail à régler : nous allons extraire la Matière Noire de vous, ainsi vous redeviendrez un simple Humain !

\- C'est impossible !

\- Cela va arriver avant ce soir ! gloussa encore Ezra. Et pourquoi retirer la Matière Noire serait de l'ordre de l'inconcevable ? Je vous ai capturé !

\- Par traîtrise… Votre attaque… Rien n'a été à la loyale !

\- Bien sûr, il ne m'était pas possible de venir à bout d'un adversaire tel que vous, autrement que par la subtilité !

\- Je me vengerai !

\- A votre guise, mais cela n'arrivera jamais, conclut Ezra.

Et ce fut une musique agréable qui accompagna sa sortie alors : celle des chaînes qui redoublaient de vacarme dans son dos sous l'agitation folle furieuse de celui qu'elles retenaient.

* * *

\- Je tombe, Kei !

Se projetant en avant, Kei Yuki parvint à retenir le poignet du jeune homme qui glissait inexorablement alors que la Bombe 99 basculait après son activation.

\- Je te tiens, Yama ! Reviens !

Et tirant de toutes ses forces, la jeune femme blonde, en combinaison rose extra-moulante, ramena sur la plateforme un Yama brun et en uniforme de dernier venu sur l' _Arcadia_ , qui n'en menait plus large.

\- Merci, Kei. J'ai vu ma dernière heure venue… Je me voyais basculer dans le magma, peut-être tenter de me retenir comme un fou à la première barre de métal venue… Et puis m'y engloutir sans aucune chance d'en réchapper…

\- Jamais. Le capitaine aurait même plongé depuis l' _Arcadia_ , si cela avait été nécessaire ! Il n'abandonnera jamais un membre d'équipage ! Rentrons !

* * *

Mais la navette posée au cœur de l' _Arcadia_ , ce fut un Yattaran affolé – ce qui ne ressemblait en rien au massif Pirate – qui les accueillit.

\- Nous avons été attaqués en votre absence ! On vient juste de se réveiller !

\- De quoi ? fit Kei.

\- Des commandos de Gaïa, je n'ai pas d'autre explication. Ils ont débarqué alors qu'on ne les soupçonnait même pas… Du gaz anesthésiant, ce fut une attaque traître au possible. On est tombés inconscients, et quand on s'est relevés, le capitaine n'était plus là !

\- Ezra n'a jamais voulu enlever Albator, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Yama.

\- On sait, il voulait le tuer ! rugit Kei. On savait que Gaïa enverrait un agent infiltré. Et tu es tombé à pic, sans jeu de mot, sur cette mésa. On l'a su dès le premier instant, mais on espérait que tu comprennes nos motivations, le capitaine… Yama ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'étais un peu perdu là sur cette planète de folie à activer une bombe… Je découvre la situation… Je ne suis pour rien dans l'enlèvement du capitaine !

\- Menteur ! hurla Yattaran en décochant une droite de première au jeune homme.

Le Pirate aux lunettes, bandana, et t-shirt rayé prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Envoyez-moi ce traître en basse fosse !

En un seul homme, ceux de la passerelle traînèrent Yama hors du lieu presque sacré.

Kei baissa la tête, Yattaran s'approchant d'elle pour poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- On va récupérer le capitaine !

\- J'espère… Yama a eu une première et dernière traîtrise envers nous – les dieux seuls savent ce qui serait arrivé si nous l'avions conservé plus longtemps dans nos rangs –

Kei eut un sanglot, effaçant rapidement du bout du gant la larme qui menaçait de couler du bout de ses longs cils.

\- Il faut sauver le capitaine !

\- Il est au cœur de Gaïa, nous n'y arriverons jamais !

\- Il le faudra pourtant bien ! rugit la jeune femme. Je prends le commandement.

\- A tes ordres, Kei, fit respectueusement Yattaran, admiratif de la combativité de cette dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ayant pris place dans le fauteuil de bois sculpté, au haut dossier, coussins rouges, Kei avait pris sa tâche très au sérieux – l'inquiétude la rongeant en réalité – et peut-être un peu chagrinée que Tori-San se tienne très à l'écart d'elle alors qu'il quittait rarement son maître habituel et donc les lieux où il se trouvait.

Elle appuya sur l'une des moulures de l'accoudoir et sortit du petit tiroir qui en avait jailli une sorte de télécommande.

\- Toshiro, mets-moi en communication avec la cellule de Yama.

\- Kei, non ! protesta Yattaran. Ce petit traître de Gaïa, il a permis l'enlèvement du capitaine dès que tu fus absente du bord ! Et d'abord, qui est Toshiro ?

\- Je t'expliquerai le secret de ce vaisseau, plus tard. Quant à Yama, traître, oui, mais il sait tout de Gaïa, justement !

Le massif Pirate au bandana rugit.

\- J'ai piraté la partie Communications du Système de Gaïa. J'aurais voulu faire plus, surtout pour nous permettre de combattre les détachements de leurs flottilles… Mais j'y travaille toujours, je ne désespère pas d'y arriver pour nous donner la victoire finale !

\- Œuvre, Yattaran. Moi, je commande à ma façon, et dans le seul intérêt du capitaine !

\- Je sais. L'équipage te fait entière confiance !

\- Merci. Je peux appeler Yama à présent ?

\- Désolé, je n'aurais jamais repris le capitaine. Je n'avais pas à contester ta décision !

Kei inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Yama vit un pan de mur se relever sur un écran.

\- Kei… fit-il quand l'image de la jeune femme blonde apparut. Je ne peux pas être traître à tous les clans… Et je suis le frère de l'amiral Ezra. J'ai apprécié mon séjour ici, mais je suis de Gaïa avant tout !

\- Il va pourtant te falloir jouer sur tous les tableaux, petit traître bouffant par définition à tous les râteliers ! rugit Kei, son regard azur fulminant de rage. Tu t'es proposé pour la dernière bombe, pour m'éloigner de l' _Arcadia_! Et les troupes d'élite de ton aîné ont gazé tout le cuirassé ! Je veux savoir quelles sont les intentions de l'amiral Ezra, hormis celle de le tuer je veux dire ! ?

\- Je ne dirai rien. Ni sous la torture ni sous aucun autre moyen de coercition !

\- Bien libre à toi. Mais je te garde sous la main ! Profite bien du brouet puisque tu es le seul du bord à avaler de la vraie nourriture. Nous, les Immortels Maudits n'avons besoin d'aucun aliment, même si on peut en savourer – solide ou liquide – de temps en temps. Et le capitaine ne se prive pas de vin en compagnie de Mimee.

\- Je ne parlerai jamais !

L'écran s'éteignit, laissant Yama dans le silence et la froidure de sa cellule.

* * *

De son côté, reprenant conscience sur un sol tout aussi froid d'un cachot, Albator ressentit ensuite une… sorte de manque.

\- Ils l'ont fait ! Ezra ne mentait pas… La Matière Noire, elle n'est plus en moi ! Je suis faible comme n'importe quel être humain, et incapable de jamais plus diriger l' _Arcadia_ en l'alimentant. Mais vu qu'il semble que je ne puisse jamais le rejoindre…

La troisième observation du grand Pirate balafré fut de réaliser qu'il n'était plus péniblement debout enchaîné, mais donc à même le sol comme à son réveil.

\- Pas bon signe tout ça… De toute façon, comme si Ezra m'avait jamais réservé un sort autre que funeste… Je ne pourrai jamais le combattre, pour défendre la Terre ou la ranimer… Je n'en ai plus les moyens physiques et immortels… Pourvu que l' _Arcadia_ soit sauf !

Se redressant, Albator s'appuya au mur, tout son corps le faisant souffrir, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressenti en un siècle d'immortalité de malédiction.

\- La Matière Noire ne me protège plus, tout en m'empêchant de mourir. Voilà le premier jour où je regrette le « cadeau » de cette malédiction. Ezra va pouvoir m'écraser comme un insecte ! Ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , pourvu qu'ils puissent se débrouiller et s'en sortir sans que je ne les mène sur des chemins plus maudits que moi !

La porte de la geôle s'ouvrit sur le ricanant Ezra.

\- Alors, on réalise désormais son impuissance ? Un simple tir, même du plus antique des pistolets pourrait te tuer ! Tu es fini ! Mais il faut que je fasse un exemple de toi ! Je vais te faire exécuter comme j'en ai toujours eu l'intention.

\- Fais vite, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… A moins que… Rends-moi mes armes et tu aurais du fil à retordre !

\- Jamais ! Ces armes étaient le prolongement de ton immonde immortalité. Tu ne les retrouveras jamais ! Prépare plutôt ton âme au dernier voyage que je te prépare !

\- Je ne me résignerai jamais. Je peux supporter cet emprisonnement, mais tu ne briseras jamais mon instinct de liberté !

\- Adieu, pirate ! gronda l'amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa en se retirant.

Albator baissa la tête, épuisé, abattu, réellement à bout de moral.

\- Kei, Yattaran, Mimee… Et même toi, Yama… Adieu…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sortant de sa douche, Kei n'eut que le temps de se saisir d'une grande serviette quand Yattaran fit irruption dans sa chambre.

\- Quelle est l'urgence ? jeta-t-elle, sachant que seul un motif impérieux avait pu justifier ce manquement à l'élémentaire politesse.

\- Gaïa transfère le capitaine vers leur station spatiale pénitentiaire, pour exécution immédiate. Et c'est Ezra qui s'en charge personnellement, avec son _Océanos_! Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, c'est pas moins de trois escadrilles de croiseurs qui l'escortent !

\- Comme si ça allait nous impressionner. La puissance de feu de l' _Arcadia_ ne redoute rien, et surtout pas les bâtiments de Gaïa !

\- Je retourne sur la passerelle et je fais déjà prendre à l' _Arcadia_ les coordonnées de la position de l' _Océanos_.

\- Je te rejoins.

* * *

Yattaran tourna légèrement la tête quand les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrirent, livrant passage à la blonde lieutenante en combinaison rose, ses jambes moulées dans de hautes bottes noires, et à la silhouette particulière de Mimee la Niebelungen.

\- Nous serons face à l' _Océanos_ d'ici trente-six heures, renseigna-t-il.

\- Bien, et nous nous serons tous prêts à l'aborder pour récupérer le capitaine.

Yattaran frotta de la paume le bandana qui recouvrait son crâne. Il évita un instant le regard azur de la jeune femme debout devant lui.

\- Et maintenant, me diras-tu qui est ce Toshiro dont j'ai entendu le nom hier pour la première fois ?

\- Il est pourtant à bord depuis bien longtemps, si je devine bien. En fait, je ne peux me baser que sur mes déductions. J'étais un jour passée devant la salle du grand ordinateur et j'entendais le capitaine parler tout seul. Sauf que les grondements et grincements du grand ordinateur ressemblaient véritablement à des réponses. C'était vraiment comme une discussion. D'ailleurs, à un moment, le capitaine a prononcé ce nom de Toshiro et c'était directement adressé au grand ordinateur !

\- Il lui a donné un nom ?

\- On le dirait bien. Etrange, mais pas plus que notre situation, notre immortalité, la Matière Noire…

\- D'accord, conclut-il, l'air pas convaincu du tout par l'explication, et même un léger soupçon dans les yeux quant à l'état mental de son capitaine !

A quelques pas, Mimee, ombre verte et blonde, avait tout entendu mais s'était bien gardée d'intervenir dans la conversation.

* * *

Si son immortalité avait coupé tout appétit en lui, Albator ressentait toujours le froid mordant régnant dans sa cellule, ainsi qu'une soif dévorante.

\- Comme si Ezra allait prendre soin d'un prisonnier qu'il va faire exécuter, en place publique si ça se trouve ! En tous cas, il ne se gênera pas de la diffuser un max.

Se mettant debout, le grand pirate borgne et balafré, moulé dans sa combinaison de cuir noir clouté, la tête de mort et les tibias croisés marquant à hauteur de sa poitrine, entrepris de se dégourdir les jambes tout comme il le faisait à intervalles réguliers afin de ne pas complètement s'ankyloser.

A défaut de parvenir à se réchauffer, le petit exercice avait un peu fait passer le temps et ses muscles s'étaient légèrement ranimés.

La porte s'ouvrant, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ se recula légèrement, autant pour faire face à celui qui allait entrer que pour éventuellement vendre chèrement sa peau dans un dernier sursaut de fierté.

Aussi Albator sursauta-t-il à la vue de la menue jeune femme brune qui se tenait à présent devant lui, en bottines montantes à lacets, robe mi-longue et sorte de redingote corsetée.

\- Madame… fit-il machinalement, mais son esprit tournant à toute vitesse pour chercher à deviner à quelle torture l'esprit tordu d'Ezra avait bien pu songer en lui envoyant quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait considérer comme une ennemie !

Comme la visiteuse ne disait rien, il reprit :

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis Syra, la petite sœur de Nami.

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'elle par Yama.

\- Elle était une grande amie d'Ezra et de Yama son frère.

\- Son frère, j'aurais dû le deviner ! rugit le grand pirate balafré.

De son sac en bandoulière elle sortit une bouteille d'eau.

\- Il n'y a pas de caméra dans cette geôle. Personne ne sait que je suis là. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir envie de vous désaltérer car officiant en cuisines je sais qu'on ne vous a pas apporter à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me restaurer, mais cette eau est la bienvenue.

De fait, prenant la bouteille, il la vida en quelques gorgées.

\- Merci, Syra. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout prisonnier a droit à un minimum d'attentions, fut-il le pire ennemi de la Coalition Gaïa. Et puis j'espérais quelques nouvelles de Yama. Je reviendrai cette nuit.

Et la jeune femme quitta précipitamment le cachot afin de ne pas être surprise entre deux passages de la patrouille de soldats.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Depuis la salle des machines avec les réacteurs dopés à la Matière Noire, Maji Takéra avait appelé la passerelle.

\- L'hologramme de l' _Arcadia_ est prêt. Nous pourrons prendre l'amiral Ezra à revers. Je me tiens aux ordres.

\- Merci, fit Kei.

La jeune femme blonde, guerrière jusqu'au bout des ongles manucurés sous ses longs gants, serra les poings et son regard s'enflamma.

\- Yattaran, les trente-huit marins sont-ils en armure de combat et prêts à aborder l' _Océanos_ d'Ezra ?

\- Oui. Et nous serons trente-neuf ! jeta rageusement Yattaran.

\- Quarante, rugit pour sa part Kei. Nous y allons tous. Il s'agit du capitaine ! Il faut le sortir de ces affres !

* * *

Délicatement, Albator avait remonté le bas le long de la jambe de Syra.

\- Tu es rassurée quant au sort de Yama à mon bord. Et je te sais un gré infini à m'avoir donné des instants de félicité que j'avais oubliés ! Merci, Syra. En quelques heures, tu m'es devenue si précieuse, mais je ne peux te le prouver sur la durée du temps, ni même te protéger… Je comprendrais que tu ne me croies pas…

\- Je te crois, car je ressens la même chose, sinon jamais je n'aurais toléré que nous partagions cet amour, entre chaque passage de patrouille ! Je ne sais pas si tu es l'ennemi de Gaïa en dépit de tout ce qui se raconte, mais j'aime l'homme.

Albator esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Quel bonheur, et quel beau rêve à emporter pour une éternité qui n'aura rien à voir avec celle que j'ai traînée un siècle durant. Ezra va m'en délivrer, je devrais presque lui en être reconnaissant ! Mon seul regret sera de n'avoir pu revenir vers la Terre.

Syra finit de reboutonner sa redingote.

\- Dans deux heures, nous serons à la station spatiale pénitentiaire… L'amiral Ezra ne perdra plus de temps à te… Désolée. Mais, moi aussi j'ai des souvenirs pour la vie ! Je t'aime, Albator !

\- « aimer », je ne connais plus ce mot. Mais les émotions qui m'agitent doivent s'en approcher ! Alors : oui, je t'aime, Syra !

La jeune femme brune eut aussi un sourire, alors que la tristesse seule habitait son cœur.

\- Je t'ai remis ton bas, Syra. Mais moi j'aurais préféré le descendre, comme pour te retirer une jarretière. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivera plus jamais. Adieu, Syra, et merci pour ces bouteilles d'eau. Je pourrai affronter le peloton d'exécution sans trembler de faiblesse. Voilà le plus grand des cadeaux !

En un ensemble spontané, les deux amants s'étreignirent une dernière fois, lèvres jointes, leurs langues jouant un jeu de séparation doux et intense au possible.

* * *

Levary se tourna vers son amiral, en position surélevée sur la passerelle de l' _Océanos_.

\- _Arcadia_ en vue !

\- Bien, les croiseurs sont là pour l'occuper, le temps qu'on file rejoindre notre destination, avec notre prisonnier !

Ezra plissa néanmoins les yeux derrière ses petites lunettes.

\- Mais on m'a reporté que l' _Arcadia_ se servait souvent de son propre hologramme, comme pour tous les lâches pirates qui recourent à cet artifice, pour se dérober au combat ! Qu'on ne tienne pas compte de cette image. Les marins vont venir tenter de reprendre leur capitaine, et là on ne va faire aucun quartier. On massacrera tout qui ou quoi sera sur le parcours de nos soldats !

\- A vos ordres.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant encore, Albator se tint prêt, et se détendit à la vue de Syra.

\- Tes marins nous attaquent. Je peux te mener à eux, suis-moi !

Bien que dans un recoin de sa suspicion, Albator redoute encore le double jeu de son étrange geôlière, il la suivit.

Sous l'abordage furieux de ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , les soldats de Gaïa avaient dû se replier, mais ils n'entendaient pas céder sans violences.

Dans une coursive de l' _Océanos_ , les deux factions se trouvèrent en face à face, Albator e Syra pris entre les deux feux.

Albator leva une main de paix vers les gardes de Gaïa.

\- Syra est innocente, laissez-là vous rejoindre.

\- C'est une traîtresse ! Qu'elle crève avec toute l'engeance pirate !

Un sniper s'était agenouillé, avait ajusté sa cible.

\- Syra !

Figée, la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction, le regard dilaté.

S'interposant, Albator protégea sa bienfaitrice de son temps de prisonnier, faisant de son corps un bouclier.

La balle du simple fusil le pénétra par le dos, causant d'irrémédiables dégâts, le mettant instantanément au sol, inconscient, se vidant le sang, agonisant.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Bien que l' _Arcadia_ soit son obsession, Ezra avait d'abord dû faire le relevé des dégâts de sa flottille très mise à mal par les tirs en rafale du vaisseau maudit, ainsi que de toutes les pertes parmi les rangs de ses soldats débordés par les groupes d'assauts des pirates.

\- Il faudra que vous nous expliquiez comment quarante pirates ont pu surpasser vos troupes d'élite ? gronda la Premier Membre du Conseil de Gaïa.

\- Ce sont des pirates, ils ne respectent aucun code justement, gronda l'amiral de la flotte. Mais ce ne sera que partie remise. Là, ils avaient une raison impérieuse de se vider les tripes sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce qui ne sera plus le cas à l'avenir. J'ai vu les enregistrements, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ ne se relèvera jamais de sa blessure ! Sans la Matière Noire, il est même plus faible que le commun des mortels vu les cent ans qui ont passé sur lui et qui le marquent désormais. Je n'ai pas tenu l'arme, mais c'est comme si je l'avais abattu moi-même !

\- Et pour Syra ? intervint la Deuxième Membre.

\- Elle est perdue, condamnée, bien plus que sa sœur ne l'a été il y a des années déjà. Elle sera désormais recherchée et sa tête mise à prix autant que tous ceux de l' _Arcadia_ dont la traîtresse Nibelung !

Le Premier Membre du Conseil rugit, perdant un peu de sa stature impassible et hautaine habituelle affichée en public.

\- Nous ne croirons à la mort du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ que lorsque vous jetterez son cadavre à nos pieds !

Et la communication s'interrompit. Ezra bascula le canal de son oreillette.

\- Où est l' _Arcadia_?

\- Il s'est réfugié derrière une lune à demi explosée. Et comme on n'a pas pu le pister plus loin, il doit toujours y être. C'est incompréhensible !

Information qui tira un sourire à Ezra.

\- Non, cela signifie tout simplement qu'ils ne peuvent pas bouger plus car leur capitaine est en train de passer l'arme à gauche ! Dès que j'ai fini mon inspection on repart à sa poursuite ! D'ici là, d'autres bâtiments de guerre nous aurons rejoint. C'est la fin pour ces rebelles. Nous aussi, nous pouvons aussi ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié !

Et de plaisir anticipé, Ezra frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Même s'ils l'ignoraient, ceux de l' _Arcadia_ partageaient une partie des sentiments de l'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa.

Depuis l'instant où Yattaran, le plus costaud de tous, avait ramené leur capitaine, le temps avait été suspendu à bord du vaisseau maudit qui avait trouvé un précaire refuge derrière un astre en ruines.

Albator tout juste revenu sur le pont d'envol des navettes d'abordage, Doc Zéro avait pris en charge son patient qui semblait ne plus avoir une goutte de sang en lui au vu de son teint d'une affolante blancheur et de la froideur de son épiderme.

\- Et maintenant… ? souffla le massif pirate qui ôta sa lourde armure pour réapparaître en pantacourts, t-shirt rayé et bandana.

Kei soupira, ses yeux bleus troubles de larmes.

\- Doc va devoir réparer tous les dégâts de cette balle… Il faut absolument qu'il sauve le capitaine ! Mais…

\- Mais, quoi ? s'affola Yattaran qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid.

\- Le capitaine n'a plus de Matière Noire en lui, elle ne le protège plus… Et nous sommes tous des guerriers, nous connaissons les blessures. Dès lors, aucun de nous n'ignore qu'il y a peu de chances…

\- Ne dis pas ça, Kei !

\- Je suis réaliste, Yatarran. Et ça me brise le cœur, car je ne pourrai jamais lui dire… Mais j'ai un vaisseau à diriger, j'ai du boulot. Yattaran !

\- Oui ?

\- Conduis, s'il te plaît, Syra à une chambre, qu'elle s'installe. Et libère Yama, il ne peut pas faire plus de mal à notre capitaine ! Qu'il soit tenu à l'œil, mais sa mission a été remplie, d'une certaine manière, il n'a plus de raison de jouer son double-jeu !

\- A tes sortes, Kei.

\- Merci, murmura Syra.

* * *

En fin de journée, Kei et Yattaran étaient revenus dans la salle d'attente du bloc opératoire, mais avaient encore dû attendre de nombreuses heures avant que médecin chauve ne sorte, éreinté et désespéré tout à la fois.

\- J'ai tenté… Je ne peux faire plus. Peut-être une seconde intervention, mais je doute qu'il la supporte dans son état de faiblesse. Dans tous les cas, je crains de pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne s'en sortira pas !

\- Fais tout, Doc, jeta Kei d'une voix blanche.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous tiens au courant. Au fait…

\- Oui, Doc ?

\- J'ai fait examiner cette Syra, comme à tout nouveau passager. C'est infime, mais elle est enceinte !

Kei tressaillit.

\- Nous avons trois vies à préserver, nous ne pouvons rester à ces coordonnées, à attendre qu'Ezra rassemble ses forces et nous tombe dessus. On part !

\- Où cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Yattaran. Loin. Et sans doute ne reviendrons-nous jamais !

\- A tes ordres !

Et l' _Arcadia_ repartit comme une flèche, impossible à suivre, pour une destination et une durée indéterminée, voire éternelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Le Conseil de Gaïa avait convoqué l'amiral de leur flotte.

\- Ezra, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

\- Vingt ans que l' _Arcadia_ à disparu, à nouveau. Cela indique qu'il n'a plus de capitaine, ce vaisseau maudit ! Nous sommes saufs !

\- Oui, deux décennies que nous vivons tranquillement. Nos colonies se sont agrandies. Nous allons revenir vers la Terre et ranimer son symbole ! déclara froidement le Premier Membre du Conseil.

La Troisième Membre se leva, lissant les pans de sa toge et les tresses de sa chevelure.

\- En ce cas, le Projet Terranova peut commencer, personne ne pourra jamais plus s'interposer.

Et tout le Conseil de Gaïa s'applaudit lui-même, Ezra se retirant dans l'indifférence générale.

* * *

Avec une infime délicatesse, Ezra approcha son fauteuil du sarcophage où Nami était maintenue en vie, en état de mort cérébrale, depuis des décennies.

\- Vingt ans que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Yama. Je crains que le capture d'Albator n'ait signé l'arrêt de mort de mon frère. Mais il connaissait les risques de sa mission, je ne vais pas pleurer sur lui, surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Mais toi, Nami, tu me manqueras à jamais.

Ezra expira un profond soupir.

\- Tu espérais que je veille sur ta petite sœur, mais au lieu de lui faire un cadeau en lui offrant un job, elle m'a échappé… Nami, alors que tu es entre la vie et la mort depuis tout ce temps, tu as sans doute été la première à revoir ta sœur… Je vous ai perdue, toutes les deux. Et tout cela pour finir entre les mains de cette sale engeance de pirate. Heureusement qu'il est passé de vie à trépas.

Ezra se retira, regagnant son appartement, ses valets se précipitant à sa rencontre pour ses soins.

* * *

A la fin de sa journée de tâches, Ezra s'était fait reconduire à son domicile, un bungalow entièrement aménagé à son handicap.

Les trois membres du personnel, dont une infirmière à temps plein, laissés à leurs occupations, Ezra avait dirigé son fauteuil vers le séjour, allumant les télévisions pour se tenir au courant des informations.

« J'ai peine à le reconnaître, mais depuis que tu as disparu, je manque d'adversaire, Albator ! ».

Sans appétit, comme trop souvent, il s'endormit dans son fauteuil.

* * *

Un soir, très tard, Ezra s'était rendu à la Grande Bibliothèque de la Cité de Gaïa.

\- J'aime quand il n'y a plus personne. Que la Bib est fermée au public et que je peux m'y déplacer en toute liberté.

Le portier, dernier resté, s'approcha.

\- Je dois vous apporter d'autres livres sur les légendes des pirates ?

\- Non.

\- Nous avons des puces mémoires, au lieu de ces bouquins…

\- J'aime le contact avec ce cuir, ce papier. Depuis toujours. Laissez-moi, je fermerai la porte en sortant ! ironisa alors Ezra.

Sans voir les heures passer, Ezra était demeuré à sa table dans la Grande Bibliothèque.

Bien que plongé dans ses pensées, loin de sa lecture en réalité, Ezra tressaillit en entendant des bruits feutrés venant d'autres rayons.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil, le dirigeant vers l'origine des sons incongrus vu qu'il était seul.

En uniforme, disposant toujours de son arme de service au côté, il se tint sur ses gardes, un individu malintentionné uniquement pouvant être là !

Poussant un des boutons tactiles de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il fit se déclencher la lampe torche, mettant en lumière un jeune homme roux, aux yeux d'un bleu clair, mince et en parfaite silhouette, et surtout affichant un visage de mauvais souvenir.

\- Albator… Non, tu n'es pas lui…

Brandissant son arme, Ezra tira sur le jeune intrus, le touchant à la joue gauche, la lui ouvrant profondément.

Dans l'ombre, sans nul doute en protection, Yattaran surgit, pour soulever entre ses bras le jeune inconnu inconscient et ensanglanté, utilisant un mini fusil harpon pour s'envoler vers le plafond de verre, l'exploser et disparaitre.

\- C'est quoi, ce nouveau cirque ? rugit Ezra, n'y comprenant rien, mais redoutant le pire à venir pour la Coalition Gaïa.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

 _\- Où est ma mère, Kei ?_

 _\- Elle est morte en te mettant au monde._

 _\- Et mon père ?_

 _\- C'est compliqué._

 _\- Je veux savoir !_

 _Mais même devant les pleurs d'un garçonnet, Kei ne dit rien de plus._

* * *

 _Le garçonnet était inlassablement revenu à la charge, année après année, jusqu'au jour où on l'avait estimé assez grand et fort pour entendre la vérité et Kei avait tout raconté._

 _\- On pourra un jour sauver mon père ? avait questionné l'enfant à la fin de l'explication._

 _\- C'est un long espoir, soupira Kei. Mais toi, tu es là. Et nous sommes tout un équipage à te protéger._

 _\- Mais, je veux juste mon père !_

* * *

En un geste de triste mémoire, Yattaran avant allongé le jeune blessé sur la table médicale de Doc Zéro.

\- Le petit était parti à la recherche d'infos. Mais Ezra était là… Il ne l'a pas loupé.

\- Ca va, cela semble superficiel, rassura le Doc de l' _Arcadia_. Je vais suturer, mais la cicatrice restera.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, soupira Kei. Il est le seul souvenir qui nous reste du capitaine !

\- Je l'emmène, fit Doc.

Leurs regards se croisant, Kei et Yattaran partagèrent le même souvenir, celui où ils avaient leur capitaine partir sur une même civière, et ne jamais en revenir.

* * *

Un visage féminin, au teint de porcelaine, lèvres pourpre et regard azur, prit forme.

\- Soulagée de te voir rouvrir les yeux, Alphhang.

\- J'étais à la Bib', chercher, pour papa… Et puis j'ai eu si mal…

Alphang porta la main à sa joue gauche.

\- Ce pansement…

\- Doc t'a soigné. Ne pense à rien d'autre, petit garçon. Dors et récupère. Demain sera un autre jour !

\- Pas pour toi, tu es aussi resplendissante qu'au jour de ma naissance, même si je ne m'en souviens pas, pas plus que je ne me rappelle de mes premiers pas et visions ! Merci, Kei, heureux d'être rentré au bercail, tu le diras à Yattaran ?

\- Bien sûr.

Alphang esquissa un sourire avant de s'endormir.

\- Oui, bon retour à la maison, petit garçon !

* * *

En combinaison noire avec le symbole pirate à hauteur de la poitrine, bottes de cuir, Alphang était entré sur la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_.

Kei lui sourit, soulagée de voir qu'il n'affichait plus de pansement sur sa joue et une partie du nez, mais triste face à la cicatrice encore rouge sang qui les traversait.

\- Hormis le roux pâle de ta crinière, tu es plus que jamais le portrait craché de ton père.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, fit Alphang d'une voix encore relativement douce pour ses vingt ans. Effectivement, cet Ezra a paru surpris, mais pas au point de perdre ses réflexes. Il a juste perdu de la précision dans son tir car je ne pense pas qu'il ait simplement eut envie de me blesser !

Depuis sa console, Yattaran inclina positivement la tête.

\- Ezra n'avait pas un bon angle de tir. Sinon en dépit de la stupeur, il ne t'aurait pas raté, Alphie. Si seulement j'avais pu imaginer qu'à cette heure de la nuit la Grande Bibliothèque de Gaïa pouvait ne pas être vide, tu n'aurais pas cette balafre en travers du visage…

Kei fronça les sourcils, se remémorant les phases de la nuit telles que Yattaran en avait fait le rapport peu après son retour.

\- Ezra doit porter un brouilleur sinon ton détecteur de chaleur se serait déclenché, Yattaran, ainsi que le capteur que Toshiro avait braqué sur la Bibliothèque.

\- J'aurais quand même dû être plus vigilant, marmonna Yattaran. Tout est de ma faute. Alphang est encore bien trop inexpérimenté !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le strapontin le plus proche, pris de vertige et tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes.

\- Je n'ai pas rempli ma mission, soupira-t-il. Nous avions un besoin vital des infos que j'aurais pu retirer des Archives de Gaïa. Vingt ans que vous sillonnez la mer d'étoiles à la recherche de la réponse… Elle était sûrement sous mon nez… Je suis impardonnable !

\- Nous n'espérions pas vraiment de miracle, reprit Kei après un moment de pesant silence. Nous avons pris notre mal en patience depuis tout ce temps. Et le temps, ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque !

\- Il faudra pourtant bien que nous trouvions une solution, gronda Alphang. Je le dois à mon père. Je vais voir Toshiro.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? s'inquiéta Kei.

\- Je vais retourner à la Grande Bibliothèque !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

En plus de Vrom le Mécanoïde préposé à ses soins de paraplégique, Ezra disposait de deux lieutenants afin de l'assister dans la direction de la flotte de Gaïa.

Durant une partie de la matinée, Ezra avait passé en boucle les enregistrements des caméras internes de la Grande Bibliothèque, faisant des arrêts sur image, des zooms, réfléchissant entre deux manipulations.

\- Lieutenant Khomir !

\- Oui, amiral ?

\- Il s'agit indubitablement du fils du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Qui sait combien de morveux il a pu pondre… Quoique, si c'est aussi l'enfant de Syra, elle n'a pu lui en donner qu'un vu que mes soldats l'ont flingué avant même qu'il ne puisse retrouver le sol de son cuirassé ! J'aurais aimé que ses marins n'emportent pas sa dépouille, je l'aurais fait embaumer ! Là, je n'ai aucun trophée à exhiber… Et que ce soit ce gosse qui se soit pointé renforce la certitude qu'il est passé de vie à trépas !

D'une main stoppant Vrom qui s'avançait pour l'aider à reprendre place dans son fauteuil lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, Ezra se dirigea vers les serres se trouvant sous son appartement de fonctions.

* * *

Depuis que des décennies auparavant, lesdites serres s'étaient écroulées sur les deux frères et Nami, condamnant Ezra à son fauteuil automatisé, celle-ci demeurait en état de survie artificielle dans un sarcophage, hors de la conscience et du temps mais la technologie avait permis à l'amiral de la flotte de continuer à communiquer avec elle via un hologramme ultra perfectionné.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es venu me voir, reprocha doucement Nami, en tenue fort semblable à celle dans laquelle le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ avait rencontré sa petite sœur, sauf que la couleur pétale de rose était dominante.

\- J'avais tant à penser, s'excusa Ezra, bien que conscient de la faiblesse de son argument. Je suis le seul amiral de Gaïa, mais je ne rajeunis pas. Toi, tu demeures si jeune, je t'envie !

\- Je suis morte, Ezra. Il n'y a rien à jalouser. C'est toi qui me maintien dans cet état. Quelle magnifique existence : je vois effectivement le temps passer sur ceux que j'ai aimé, j'ai perçu la mort de ma petite sœur…

Ezra tressaillit.

\- Syra ?

\- Un jour, il y a longtemps, mais je ne saurais dire quand, si ce n'est mon cœur, c'est mon âme qui s'est brisée. Syra n'était plus de ce monde.

Ezra eut un grondement.

\- Mais elle aura justement eu le temps de donner un rejeton au capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ si j'en crois la visite à la Grande Bibliothèque cette nuit ! Ce gamin est indéniablement le sien ! Mais il a été eu à son tour, même si la blessure que je lui ai infligée n'est malheureusement nullement mortelle. Il reviendra, s'il n'a qu'un petit pois dans la tête, et là je serai prêt à le recevoir !

\- Rien ne l'en empêchera. Syra est sa mère, remarqua l'hologramme de Nami.

\- Pour pouvoir être apte à l'accueillir, je devrais déjà savoir pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il cherchait. Je retournerai à la Grande Bibliothèque demain et je ferai sortir l'historique de ses investigations.

Les lèvres de Nami se pincèrent.

\- Cet enfant est mon neveu, Ezra. Il fait partie de la famille. Et il ne t'a rien fait ! Tu ne peux le traquer comme tu l'avais ordonné envers le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , puis ma petite sœur !

\- Je suis amiral de la flotte de Gaïa. Je n'ai pas à faire de sentiments, uniquement pour servir ma patrie et toutes les colonisations que j'ai supervisées depuis vingt ans ! Et Syra m'a trahie, tout comme je n'ignore rien de ton inclination envers le traître de Yama ! Si je n'étais aussi lâche, je te débrancherais, mais ça ne te soulagerait que trop ! Tu demeureras dans cet état, même après ma propre disparition, ce sera ta malédiction. A chacun de nous la sienne. Moi, je finirai dans ce fauteuil alors que j'aurais dû mener l' _Océanos_ d'un bout à l'autre des univers pour la gloire de Gaïa, mais ma santé nécessitait trop de soins… Un pirate m'a volé ma carrière !

Se penchant légèrement, les prunelles vert prairie de Nami étincelèrent un fulgurant instant durant.

\- Le geste fou de Yama nous a tous séparés bien avant que le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ ne perturbe ta vie, et ta carrière justement !

\- Ne me fais pas de leçon, Nami ! rugit Ezra en martelant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ta vie est paisible et éternelle. Tu as la meilleure part de nous tous !

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'hologramme de la jeune femme.

\- Comme si je n'étais pas aux Enfers chaque instant que les dieux font ! Je retourne dormir, Ezra, c'est encore là que je suis le mieux !

\- Fais gaffe que je ne te débranche dans ton sommeil.

\- Et tu me rendras service, conclut-elle en disparaissant, sa faible conscience regagnant son corps inerte.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

 _Un jour, Kei s'était donc expliquée._

 _\- Alphie, ton père n'a pas supporté la seconde intervention de Doc Zéro. Il est demeuré dans un profond coma, mais il vivait toujours. Il fallait certaines médications, et un chirurgien de première force pour le sauver. Et il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre de répertorié. Quinze ans durant, nous avons parcouru la mer d'étoiles, sans rien trouver. Et puis, à bout d'imagination, de ressources quelque part, nous prendrons sans nul doute un jour la décision de revenir vers le cœur de Gaïa. Alphang, tu es un jeune ado, tu peux comprendre désormais, voilà pourquoi je te dis la vérité._

 _Alphang passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches._

 _\- Mon père… ?_

 _\- Sans des soins quasi miraculeux, Doc jugeait son coma irréversible. Nous l'avons placé dans un caisson de stase, en sommeil éternel, qu'on trouve la solution et qu'on l'en tire, ou qu'il n'en sorte jamais._

 _L'adolescent renifla._

 _\- Je peux le voir ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

 _\- Je veux le voir ! glapit Alphang._

 _Et vu qu'elle avait abordé le sujet, Kei ne put qu'accéder au cri du jeune garçon._

 _La jeune fierté d'Alphang ne lui aurait pas permis d'avouer qu'il regrettait son exigence et qu'il aurait préféré s'encourir !_

 _Au cœur de l'Arcadia, juste à côté de la salle abritant le Grand Ordinateur, le caisson de stase était le seul objet, juste sous un plafonnier déversant sur lui une lumière blafarde de sinistre vision._

 _Et pour la première fois qu'il découvrait son père, Alphang ne put que constater son épouvantable pâleur, semblant à peine respirer en dépit des appareils qui soutenaient ses fonctions vitales._

 _\- Et aussi impossible que ce soit, sa blessure demeure ouverte, au point d'entrée et en hémorragies internes, expliqua Kei, la voix un peu tremblante. Ses pansements doivent être refaits quotidiennement et on doit aussi le transfuser avec du sang artificiel. C'est un cauchemar sans fin._

 _L'adolescent eut un sanglot puis laissa libre court à ses larmes._

* * *

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation d'entrer, Yattaran avait d'abord traversé le salon du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , adressant au passage un signe de tête à Mimee qui ne quittait guère un fauteuil, le regard plongé dans la mer d'étoiles, perdue dans des souvenirs qu'elle ne partageait plus qu'avec elle-même.

Le massif pirate passa devant les portes devant la chambre de son capitaine et frappa au chambranle de celle voisine.

\- Je ne te dérange pas, Alphie ?

\- Non, sinon je ne t'aurais pas ouvert les portes de l'appartement.

Yattaran fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu prépares un autre raid à la Grande Bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, car il faudra réussir cette fois !

\- Nous irons en commando car si nos détecteurs sont inefficaces, nous ne pourrons compter que sur nos sens.

La mine grave pour ses vingt ans, Alphang inclina positivement la tête, avant que son visage ne se crispe, que son regard ne se ternisse et que ses poings se serrent.

\- Alphie ?

\- J'ai eu une vision ! Je sais ce qu'il nous faut comme matériel pour nous aider dans notre entreprise, je dois aller voir Toshiro !

\- Tu le comprends depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna Yattaran. Nous, il doit nous envoyer des images ou écrire des messages !

\- Pour moi, ces clics et grincements sont parfaitement intelligibles !

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Mimee ne doit pas y être étrangère.

\- Non, pas elle… Cette fois j'ai même cru apercevoir l'ombre de la créature qui m'envoie ces visions depuis mes quinze ans. Mais je suis encore incapable de l'identifier. Préparons notre raid !

Yattaran s'assit, obéissant.

* * *

Ezra s'était retrouvé devant le Conseil de Gaïa – rendez-vous habituel – mais beaucoup moins l'était l'ordre du jour au point unique.

\- L' _Arcadia_ est donc de retour ? fit le Premier Membre.

\- Si ce gamin traînait à la Grande Bibliothèque, cela ne fait aucun doute ! Mais cela ne remet pas en question mes conclusions quant au décès de son capitaine, sinon ce serait lui qui se serait pointé !

\- Que cherchait ce gosse ? questionna la Troisième Membre.

Ezra grimaça, ses doigts se serrant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil automatisé.

\- Si seulement, je le savais ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, tous les accès aux Archives ont été passés en revue. Mais je pense bientôt le savoir.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ce jeune homme n'a pas eu le temps de chercher ce qu'il voulait, cela implique qu'il va revenir ! Et là je serai prêt à le recevoir.

Ezra sourit, ravi à cette perspective !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Kei s'était contentée de faire toucher à ses lèvres l'eau de son verre.

\- Je ne prends aucun plaisir à boire, contrairement au capitaine… Je n'ai jamais compris ces réunions autour d'une bonne bouteille avec Mimee !

\- Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse !

\- Yattaran, si je m'écoutais, je te ficherais mon poing dans la tronche !

\- Ne te gêne pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour évoquer une énième fois encore ton penchant sans retour pour le capitaine !

\- Je n'étais qu'une obscure manœuvre, puis son _Arcadia_ nous a abordés. En posant le pied sur ce cuirassé, la Matière Noire m'a envahie, me conférant cette immortalité ! Il a été le soleil de ma vie de mortelle. Il sera toujours celui de l'immortelle que je suis devenue.

La jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose soupira.

\- Le petit va y retourner. Ezra ne se fera pas surprendre deux fois !

\- Mais Alphang non plus ! remarqua Yattaran, très sérieux. Il apprend à vitesse éclair, ce gamin ! Et puis, ces visions…

\- Doc est sûr qu'il n'a pas disjoncté, un jour ? s'inquiéta Kei.

\- Apparemment puisqu'il le laisse agir à sa guise ! Et ces visions se sont toujours révélées exactes et bénéfiques pour nous. D'après lui, cela ne vient pas de Mimee, mais d'une autre créature étrange ! Peut-être un jour découvrira-t-il de qui il s'agit !

\- Une Nibelungen ou une autre créature. Quelle importance ? Et le jour où le visions d'Alphie le conduiront à la mort… Je n'accorde aucun crédit à ses prédictions ! Revenons-en au raid.

Kei passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- Je ne peux avaliser cette opération. Les risques…

\- Tu ne retiendras pas Alphang, glissa Yattaran, doucement mais avec fermeté aussi dans son regard pourtant minuscule derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il ira !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais, se lamenta la blonde seconde de l' _Arcadia_. Alphie est le fils de son père ! Et depuis le jour où il a contemplé la dépouille de celui-ci, il n'a plus eu qu'une mission en tête, encore plus puissante que la nôtre avant même sa naissance, la mort de sa mère, … Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire de lui le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_! Il n'est encore qu'un matelot en devenir, après toutes ses années d'apprentissage de mousse ! Et en l'absence du capitaine, c'est moi qui commande ! Si tu accompagnes Alphang, tu ne remettras plus tes bottes à bord !

\- En ce cas, j'ai choisi ! J'opte pour le petit ! En ce cas, adieu Kei. Je me sacrifierai pour cet enfant, comme je l'aurais fait pour son père… Comme tu l'aurais fait à une autre époque sans même réfléchir.

Quittant la table de réunion, Yattaran quitta la salle à grands pas, resserrant machinalement le nœud du bandana qui enserrait sa tête.

Kei un petit rire.

« Comme si j'allais laisser tomber l'un de vous ! Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à bluffer ! L' _Arcadia_ est notre bercail et nous y revenons toujours ! ».

* * *

A sa sortie de la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Alphang trouva Yattaran qui patientait tranquillement dans le couloir.

\- Quels sont tes ordres… jeune capitaine ?

Alphang se figea.

\- Non, ne dis pas cela, Yattaran… Il n'y a que mon père qui… gronda Alphand.

\- Mais en son absence…

\- Il y a Kei ! remarqua Alphang.

\- Nous avons décidé, elle et moi !

\- Mais, moi, je ne suis rien… marmonna Alphang, de plus en plus déstabilisé.

\- Pour moi, tu es le capitaine. Et surtout, s'il y a dans les Archives de Gaïa la solution pour ton père, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de n'avoir pas tenté le raid !

\- Merci, Yattaran… Ça me fait plaisir, et ça m'affole. Car l' _Arcadia_ est exclusivement à mon père ! Je ne peux prendre sa place, ce serait par trop funeste !

\- Notre plan est prêt ? préféra alors s'enquérir le grand pirate massif.

\- Oui. Je finis de bidouiller nos alternateurs. Je t'expliquerai.

\- On dirait que le génie ingénieur de Toshiro a déteint sur toi, c'est bénéfique pour nous ! Nous retournerons donc sous peu à la Grande Bib'.

Alphang sourit, mais aussi de tristesse, ignorant l'issue de sa nouvelle incursion, se préparant à emmener avec lui bien des marins de l' _Arcadia !_

* * *

Se réveillant, Alphang tressaillit.

\- Cette ombre, je mets enfin un nom dessus ! C'est un dragon ! Un bébé dragon !

\- Je suis l'emblème de ta famille, des générations passées et futures. Je suis Barok. Et je grandirai si tu me partages ton pouvoir de Devin – et toi et moi, nous sauverons ton père.

\- Merci…

Et Barok, sous forme d'hologramme, apparut, superbe dragon écarlate à crête.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Kei et Yattaran sursautèrent.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, Alphie !

\- Si, je l'ai décidé ! rugit le jeune homme, en combinaison noire de combat, les étuis de ses armes fixés à ses cuisses. Et je ne m'encombrerai pas de cette armure !

\- Elle est bien plus légère qu'il n'y paraît, et elle te protègera de tous tirs !

\- Armure d'abordage, pas pour le raid que nous voulons retenter à la Grande Bibliothèque, poursuivit Alphang avec obstination, suivant sa propre logique. Et si on veut passer inaperçus, ce ne sont certainement pas ces monstrueuses armures qui nous y aideront.

\- C'est toi le capitaine, nous ferons comme tu voudras, fit Kei avec un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de Yattaran.

\- Je n'ai que le sang de mon père qui pourrait me permettre d'approcher ce titre. Je n'ai pas votre siècle d'expérience, je sais que vous ne prenez que les meilleures décisions pour le vaisseau et la protection de son équipage. Que chacun fasse comme il l'entend. Moi, je garde ma tenue !

Yattaran fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant légèrement.

\- Pourtant, tu as changé depuis hier, Alphie !

Il glissa son doigt dans l'entrebâillement du col de la combinaison.

\- Ce tatouage de dragon sous ta gorge, il est récent au possible !

\- L'emblème familial, il était temps que je m'en rappelle, que j'en aie la vision.

Mais Yattaran n'avait pas fini son inspection, soulevant à présent les mèches d'or roux du jeune homme.

\- Ce sont les boucles d'oreille de Mimee !

\- Oui, c'est elle qui a percé mes lobes. Elle a dit que ces perles me porteraient bonheur ! D'ailleurs depuis que je les porte, je ressens presque le pouvoir de la dernière des Nibelungen contrôlant la Matière Noire ! De toute façon, sous ma crinière on ne voit rien.

\- Je ne faisais aucun reproche, remarqua doucement le massif pirate. Je trouve l'attention de Mimee touchante !

\- Depuis vingt ans, je la pensais même complètement repliée sur elle-même, absente. L'attention de son cadeau prouve son affection pour toi et que rien de tout ce qui a pu arriver durant deux décennies ne lui a échappé !

Kei esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as ton petit caractère, Alphie, c'est bien. Tu t'affirmes. J'aime bien ça. Pas d'armure pour toi, mais crois bien que chaque marin qui t'accompagnera veillera sur toi !

\- Et moi je ferai ce que j'ai à faire ! Les bidouillages que Toshiro et moi avons préparés devraient grandement nous aider. Modules d'invisibilité individuels, et étendu à l' _Arcadia_ , ce qui évitera de recourir à l'hologramme qui risquerait de ne plus trop surprendre Ezra et ses bâtiments de guerre ! On en usera peut-être pour couvrir notre repli !

\- A tes ordres, firent les deux lieutenants de l' _Arcadia_ , amenant une rougeur d'émotion aux joues d'Alphang.

* * *

De son côté, en vétéran d'armée, Ezra avait procédé à ses propres dispositions.

Le van militaire frappé du blason de Gaïa ayant permis à son fauteuil roulant de l'amener devant les portes de la Grande Bibliothèque,

\- Les pirates vont revenir. Et il ne s'agit de n'importe lesquels mais de ceux de l' _Arcadia_ , immortels, même si on peut les blesser, ils se relèvent toujours.

Le capitaine des gardes leva sa main gantée pour prendre la parole.

\- Et ce jeune homme, amiral ?

Ezra grimaça un fugitif instant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est né d'un immortel ramené depuis à un état de mortel tout aussi maudit, et d'une traîtresse à notre nation. Il doit être tout à fait mortel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne le ratez pas ! Après le père, j'aimerais me faire le fils ! Et si on pouvait enfermer l' _Arcadia_ dans une Cage d'Ecrasement, ce serait enfin le couronnement de ma carrière et la récompense de près de trente ans de combats contre ces maudits !

Khomir le Mécanoïde se penchant vers son supérieur qui se confia de façon un peu inhabituelle, dans un souffle, afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Je ne suis pas éternel, moi, je veux assister au tout grand final !

\- Nous ferons tous en ce sens, amiral, assura le lieutenant Mécanoïde.

\- Ne perdez pas de temps. Que tout le monde se mette en positions. Activez un max de brouilleurs. Nous allons attendre ces pirates de pied ferme !

* * *

Elles aussi sous bouclier d'invisibilité, les navettes d'abordage de l' _Arcadia_ s'étaient posées sur le toit de la Grande Bibliothèque de Gaïa.

Enveloppé dans un domino dont l'étoffe extérieure réfléchissait la lumière et donc aidait au bouclier individuel d'invisibilité, Alphang revint le premier sur le sol où il avait récolté sa balafre lors de sa visite précédente !

\- Je dois retourner au moniteur central des Archives de Gaïa. Je compte sur vous pour mes arrières… Et j'ignore si ça me prendra du temps où non…

\- Nous sommes là ! assurèrent en chœur tous les marins de l' _Arcadia_ dans l'oreillette du jeune homme.

\- Merci. A présent, allons-y, il faut enfin trouver une ébauche de solution pour sauver mon père, votre capitaine !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Progressant effectivement avec une surprenante légèreté, un petit programme de Toshiro étouffant les cliquetis de métal de l'armure, Yattaran toucha doucement l'épaule d'Alphang.

\- Comment vas-tu trouver ce que tu cherches ?

\- Aucune idée ! J'espère avoir une intuition une fois connecté au Moniteur Central des Archives.

\- Nous n'aurons pas d'autre tentative, il te faut réussir, remarqua Yattaran, un peu sombre.

\- Je sais.

Alphang grimaça.

\- Les soldats de Gaïa ne peuvent nous voir. Mais que nous ne les repérions pas est inquiétant…

Yattaran inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Ezra n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il a pris ses dispositions et il est sur son terrain ! Il sait où nous devons nous connecter, enfin, toi. C'est là qu'il nous attend ! Sois prudent, Alphie. Mais je rentrerai le premier dans la salle du Moniteur !

Parvenus devant l'énorme colonne creuse abritant le Moniteur Central, les pirates entourèrent Alphang, coude à coude et tournés vers l'extérieur. Ensuite ils se disposèrent en arc de cercle une fois qu'il se fut installé au pupitre.

* * *

Dans une autre salle, à un autre étage, à défaut de voir la petite troupe de l' _Arcadia_ , Ezra avait néanmoins distingué la faible lueur des touches tactiles sur lesquelles Alphang pianotait.

\- Ils sont là, exactement là où je les attendais…

\- Je fais donner l'assaut ? gronda le capitaine des gardes.

\- Non, ce ne serait qu'une prise de menu fretin, même si le fils d'Albator est parmi eux. Je préfère attendre, qu'on les piste jusqu'à l' _Arcadia_!

L'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa ricana.

\- Si ces pirates pensent qu'ils peuvent être les seuls à jouer de l'invisibilité et des hologrammes, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil ! L' _Océanos_ et trois divisions de croiseurs patrouillent aux alentours de la planète alors que les hologrammes les signalent à de toutes autres coordonnées ! Patientons.

* * *

Après d'interminables minutes, Alphang avait retiré la puce mémoire où il avait stocké les informations retirées au long de ses investigations.

Il se leva.

\- Je n'ai que trop tardé, mettons les bouts !

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé… ? souffla Yattaran.

\- J'ai découvert des choses qui me semblent intéressantes. Il faudra qu'on en discute.

\- En ce cas, rentrons vite, sourit le massif pirate en serrant doucement et brièvement l'épaule du jeune homme.

En petite formation, les pirates battirent en retraite, utilisant les escaliers de secours pour regagner les toits où ils coupèrent leurs boucliers d'invisibilité.

Ils parvenaient aux navettes quand l'ordinateur au poignet de Yattaran bipa en signe d'alerte et dans la même seconde, ayant coupé leurs brouilleurs, les soldats de Gaïa apparurent braquant déjà les pirates qui se postèrent en position de répliquer.

Et de part et d'autre, les armes firent entendre leur voix.

* * *

A l'annonce du retour de deux navettes sur trois, les communications interrompues depuis l'embuscade, Kei s'était précipitée au-devant de ceux qui revenaient.

\- Yattaran ! ? jeta-t-elle alors qu'Alphang se retenait de ses faibles forces au bras de l'autre lieutenant de l' _Arcadia_.

\- J'ai tué des soldats de Gaïa, lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

\- Et on a perdu trois marins, compléta Yattaran. On a dû laisser leurs dépouilles ainsi que la navette.

Ses talons claquant sur le sol de métal, Mimee apparut, tendant un godet d'alcool fort à Alphang.

\- Ça va te remettre le cœur et les idées en place. Bois d'un trait.

Alphang obéit, hoqueta, son teint passant du livide au vert à vitesse lumière. Yattaran le reprit par le bras, l'entraînant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

* * *

Khomir se tourna vers Ezra.

\- Les corps des marins de l' _Arcadia_ vont être autopsiée.

\- Menu fretin ! déclara Ezra. Je préfère me concentrer sur les balises posées sur les navettes qui se sont enfuies. Elles vont nous guider droit sur l' _Arcadia_. Que ma navette m'emmène immédiatement à l' _Océanos_!

Une fois de plus, Ezra se réjouit de façon anticipative.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

\- Encore un verre ! pria Alphang.

\- Non, tu as bien assez bu, petit. Tuer pour la première fois doit être un choc incommensurable. Je ne peux que partager la peine que je perçois en toi. Et en temps que fils d'un pirate, devoir te défendre, en abattant ceux qui veulent ta mort est malheureusement un réflexe qui doit te venir.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais plus…

Mimee caressa tendrement la crinière d'or roux d'Alphang.

\- Ton père était militaire, un des plus brillants qui soit puisqu'on lui avait confié la défense de la Terre et les autres _Deathshadow_. Et il est devenu pirate. Dans ces deux vies, il a dû combattre, tuer, directement ou non. Et nous sommes des survivants, Alphie.

Alphang hoqueta.

\- Du genre « eux ou nous » ?

La Nibelungen acquiesça.

\- C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas… gémit le jeune homme. Je ne pourrai jamais recommencer à prendre une vie !

\- Il le faudra. C'est notre vie éternelle, notre malédiction.

\- Mais pas tuer !

\- Si, fit sèchement la Nibelungen. La loi de la jungle : tuer ou être tué. Et les soldats de Gaïa ont mis ton père dans cet état…

\- Pas les soldats que j'ai…

Alphang se racla la gorge, sa résignation devant être due autant aux arguments de Mimee qu'à son état d'ébriété !

\- Si la situation se représentait… ?… Il faudra que je recommence ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est tellement dur !

Alphang serra les poings, ses prunelles d'un vert prairie retrouvant leur sérénité.

\- Je suis un pirate, je n'ai donc plus le choix. Merci pour les verres, Mimee.

\- Quand nous feras-tu part de tes découvertes à la Grande Bibliothèque ? s'enquit la Nibelungen.

\- Quand j'aurai dessoulé de tous tes godets !

\- Du red bourbon, Alphie. La boisson des balafrés !

Vacillant légèrement, Alphang regagna sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit.

* * *

Kei et Yattaran se levèrent quand Alphang entra dans la salle de réunion, suivi par Mimee, et tous faisant face à Doc Zéro et Maji, également présents à la table.

Le jeune homme prit place au siège « présidentiel », posant devant lui la puce mémoire ramenée du raid à l'Unité Centrale de la Grande Bibliothèque.

\- Croyez-moi, ou non, mais j'ai eu la vision de ce que je devais extraire de l'Unité Centrale. Du passé et de l'avenir tout à la fois ! Mimee, tu es la seule survivante des Nibelungen, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Nous étions les dernières à nous rallier à ton père, Alphang. Nous avons dopé le premier des _Death_ de toute notre Matière Noire ! Mes sœurs ont disparu. Quand le pire est survenu, il n'y avait plus qu'Albator de vivants – enfin Toshiro pour quelques instants encore. Et une autre explosion a fini de mutiler ton père. Et moi j'ai lâché l'Abomination, transformant Albator en pirate en maudit, et dès lors tout qui monterait à bord de son cuirassé aux allures gothiques et monstrueuses tout à la fois serait contaminé… Voilà ton héritage, Alphie. Il n'y a rien de plus à offrir… Tu es né, tu as grandi, tu as donné un souffle d'espoir et de vie véritable à ce vaisseau car pour une raison inconnue le bébé fragile que tu étais est resté de nature mortelle. Ton père t'aurait tellement aimé !

De la tête, Kei et Yattaran approuvèrent.

\- Tu es une telle bénédiction, Alphie ! Ton père a retrouvé son humanité au contact des quelques jours avec ta mère, mais nous poursuivions notre mission : le sauver et rendre vie à la Terre !

\- Comment ?

\- Compliqué ! coupa Kei.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça…

Alphang grogna, fixant soudain longuement Mimee.

\- Mimee, tu es une Nibelugen. Vous vous ressemblez. Les Archives de Gaïa indiquent que vous êtes des clones ! Et tu n'es pas la dernière, Mimee ! Gaïa a récupéré des corps des Nibelugen et la Coalition en a clonés d'autres !

\- Non, impossible, je suis la seule, la dernière ! hurla Mimee, pour la première fois hors de son contrôle ! Il n'y a plus aucun être de mon peuple !

Alphang secoua négativement la tête.

\- Au contraire… La Coalition a recréé une planète de tes clones, Mimee ! Et une partie de la solution, pour mon père, est là-bas ! Nous devons y aller !

Kei et Yattaran se regardèrent, conservant leur calme, cherchant encore à comprendre.

\- D'autres infos sorties de l'Unité Centrale des Archives de Gaïa ?

\- Oui… Nami n'est plus qu'un esprit libre. Infini, torturé, et fidèle aux frères Ezra et Yama… Et elle ignore ce qui est arrivé à Yama. Je devrais pouvoir le lui dire…

\- Nous ne retournerons jamais au cœur de Gaïa ! rugit Yattaran.

\- Nami est éternelle elle aussi, le temps et l'espace ne représentent plus aucune frontière pour la retenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas ? glissa Mimee.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce ! assura Alphang. A présent, excusez-moi mais j'ai un entraînement sportif à assumer avec Sabu ! Parcours d'agilité et de force, je vais déguster…

Kei et Yattaran rirent, tandis que Tori-San s'envolait pour venir se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme et caresser de son long bec jaune la joue balafrée.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Du bout du doigt, Alphang caressa la marque, comme imprimée au fer rouge dans sa chair.

\- L'autre jour on parlait de l'hologramme de Nami à la réunion que j'ai convoquée. Tu crois que tes pouvoirs d'étrange créature d'un autre monde pourraient lui permettre de se détacher de la serre de Gaïa où elle repose ? Elle est la seule à connaître ma mère !

\- Je peux le faire, répondit Barok. Je traverse le temps, les dimensions, et je sais projeter mon énergie jusqu'aux confins des univers.

\- Un peu mélodramatique comme déclaration, mais je te crois, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux.

Alphang demeura un moment silencieux, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Je me demande quelle aurait été l'issue de la quête des oscillateurs dimensionnels si Ezra n'avait capturé mon père, ce qui a entraîné sa quasi mort ? reprit-il. Il y avait vraiment moyen de sauver la Terre ? Mimee a bien dû avouer la vérité quant à son apparence réelle sous cet autre hologramme…

\- Non, le plan de ton père était insensé. Car de la destruction totale puis du chaos on ne sait jamais ce qui peut revenir. Tout comme Mimee elle-même n'avait pas imaginé à quel point le _Deathshadow_ serait transformé en _Arcadia_ , ainsi que ceux à bord ! N'importe quoi aurait pu surgir d'une nouvelle boucle du temps, le meilleur comme le pire. Mais aucun être mortel des univers n'aurait plus été là pour le constater. Les galaxies et les planètes se seraient reformées, la vie serait revenue. La Terre aurait sans nul doute été là. Mais le cycle de la vie est éternel également, tout comme le Bien et le Mal et donc rien ne serait réellement redevenu stable ou paisible. Vous, les mortels, êtes faits pour vous détruire les uns les autres. Et même ceux qui œuvrent pour la paix ou la liberté ne peuvent empêcher des apocalypses. Cela a toujours été ainsi.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais deviné et que je redoutais d'entendre, avoua Alphang. Mais la Terre demeurant morte pour nous, hormis cette destruction, il n'y a rien qui puisse la ranimer ?

\- Tu n'es qu'au début de ton voyage, jeune humain mortel. Il y a tant de choses que tu auras à découvrir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie… Les univers sont pleins de monstres… Mais j'ai à le faire pour mon père si une solution existe bel et bien !

\- Tu es un jeune homme très courageux. Mes cœurs ont tressailli à ta conception. J'ai veillé sur ton âme en devenir, même la Matière Noire n'a pu t'atteindre. Je ne sais si ce fut un cadeau que tu as apprécié de grandir et de voir les années passer. Et cela continuera alors que ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ont arrêté leur évolution il y a cent vingt ans.

\- Pour l'instant, ça me plaît !

La gueule de Barok s'ouvrit sur ses rangées de crocs, en un sourire.

* * *

L' _Arcadia_ s'était éloigné des colonies de la Coalition Gaïa, s'enfonçant dans les zones les plus sombres de la mer d'étoiles.

Un après-midi, après avoir fini d'étudier avec les ordinateurs du bord, de s'être physiquement entraîné, Alphang était revenu à l'appartement de son père où se trouvait sa chambre, mais au lieu de la rejoindre directement il s'était assis auprès de Mimee.

\- Un plaisir de t'avoir près de moi, Alphie, sourit-elle. Tu as droit à un verre de red bourbon.

\- Un seul ? fit mine de se plaindre le jeune homme.

\- Tu es tellement jeune ! Tu apprendras bien assez vite à tenir l'alcool. Et puis, à voler dans ces zones peu visitées, nous avons à être constamment sur le qui-vive.

Alphang fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mais voler loin des voies de navigation courantes, vous n'avez fait que cela durant un siècle !

\- On n'a jamais assez d'expérience, déclara la Nibelungen, sombre. Et même le meilleur vétéran peut se faire surprendre. Tu as bien des leçons à apprendre, jeune homme.

\- Je suis une éponge. J'ai hâte d'en savoir toujours plus !

\- C'est un excellent état d'esprit. Ton père aurait été tellement fou de toi !

Alphang rougit comme une tomate.

\- Hormis son visage, j'ai les prunelles de ma mère, la couleur de chevelure de je ne sais qui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aurait reconnu comme son rejeton…

\- Que du contraire ! assura Mimee. N'en doute jamais. Et nous sommes tous là pour t'aimer en son nom !

\- Merci…

* * *

Alphang dormait à poings fermés depuis un bon moment quand son instinct le fit émerger, conscient confusément d'une présence dans sa chambre, pourtant il n'y avait pas endroit plus sûr que l' _Arcadia_ – quoique, si on resongeait à l'enlèvement de son père…

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit, frissonnant à la vue d'une silhouette fantomatique près de lui.

Il se leva, se prit les pieds dans la descente de lit et se retrouva sur son séant face à la visiteuse.

\- Nami…


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Nami ! répéta le jeune homme.

\- Oui, tu es observateur. Syra a toujours été ma copie conforme, avec deux ans de différence d'âge… Tout comme toi tu es le portrait craché de ton père !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression… Mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de te voir. Je l'avais demandé à Barok, même si je ne pensais pas qu'il accéderait à ma prière.

\- Barok, un ami fidèle de mon errance, mon esprit à la dérive et ne pouvant se raccrocher qu'à des bribes de souvenirs et les êtres qui m'étaient chers du temps de mon vivant : Ezra et Yama.

Nami plissa légèrement les sourcils.

\- Bien que j'aie été en état de survie, mon esprit était libre, comme tu l'as compris, Alphang fils d'Albator. Et Barok a fini de me libérer. Je peux t'escorter dans ton voyage, même si en dépit de ses éclats de colère Ezra n'est pas un mauvais bougre !

\- Quoi, ce vieil…

L'hologramme de Nami posa le doigt en travers des lèvres du jeune homme qui se relevait, s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Ne dis pas de mots que tu pourrais regretter un jour. Car j'ai aimé, amicalement, ces deux frères. Je n'ai jamais choisi et ils n'ont jamais été en compétition même s'ils ont fini par le croire, et cela les a séparés alors qu'ils auraient dû être unis face aux adversités. Tu es si beau, mon neveu !

\- Heu, je ne sais pas… bafouilla Alphang. Personne ne me l'a jamais dit… Ma maman, mon papa, je ne les ai pas… Ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ont été charmants, aimants, mais déférents aussi parce que j'étais le rejeton de leur capitaine… Si Mimee s'était manifestée, comme avec la complicité des dernières semaines, j'aurais pu avoir un repère… Mais j'ai grandi tout seul, juste attiré par les cliquetis d'un étrange Grand Ordinateur qui me rassurait, me « parlait » quand durant mes insomnies j'amenais oreiller et couverture auprès de lui… Je me suis construit. On me bombarde de fils de mon père… Mais cela ne représente rien pour moi. Mon père agonise depuis vingt ans dans un caisson où il se vide son sang jour après jour… Comme si la balle du soldat de Gaïa était imprégnée d'une autre Matière que celle Noire, et que bien qu'il en ait été dépossédé une autre force continue de le détruire ! ?

\- Tes prémonitions et, plus simplement encore ton amour filial, sont vraiment phénoménaux, Alphang. Et tu dois apprendre vite, car les forces du Mal reviendront très vite à la charge. Et il te faut pouvoir te défendre et même attaquer !

\- Mais, je ne veux pas me battre… C'est trop douloureux, ôter une vie…

L'hologramme de Nami s'agenouilla auprès d'Alphang, abattu au possible, la tête dans les mains.

\- Il te faut t'endurcir, enfant. Et moi qui n'ai jamais pu arracher un pétale de fleur, je comprends ta détresse à avoir pris le plus précieux à un autre être fut-il ton ennemi qui lui n'aurait pas hésité à t'abattre !

\- Nami, tu es merveilleuse, mais tu es venue pour avoir des nouvelles de Yama !

\- Oui… avoua Nami. Est-ce que mon petit frère de cœur est encore en vie ?

\- C'est compliqué…

Alphang avait rempli deux verres d'eau, mais l'hologramme de Nami ne buvait rien.

\- Yama est en vie. En vie suspendue, comme l'est mon père, reprit le jeune homme après un long moment de silence.

Alphang se leva, enfilant une robe de chambre.

\- Kei m'a dit un peu, le reste, ce fut Toshiro !

Alphang but encore quelques gorgées d'eau.

\- Mon père était dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai constaté le jour où Kei m'a jugé assez grand et fort pour comprendre et supporter la vérité… Tous ceux de l' _Arcadia_ ont entrepris tout ce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir tenter. Et il fallait l'aide de tous les bras, de tous les esprits. Et Yama fut donc libéré de sa cellule. Il a participé activement aux recherches, investigations, enquêtes, pour trouver un moyen de sauver le seul et unique capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Et… ? insista Nami.

\- Yama s'est rendu sur une planète de glace, espérant qu'un cristal serait assez grand et froid pour figer mon père et le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un chirurgien capable de l'opérer et un moyen pour purifier également la Terre !

Nami baissa la tête.

\- Je comprends… Tu t'es engagé dans un tel combat, si jeune homme !

Bien qu'hologramme, Nami hoqueta curieusement, comme si elle était encore vivante, même dans un souffle.

\- Yama ? insista-t-elle.

\- Il a été pris dans les glaces en cherchant, à même un sol de désolation de froidure mortel pour un simple être. Il a marché, autant qu'il a pu. Mais il s'est écroulé, et la glace a repris son territoire, l'enveloppant, le figeant, le retenant. Yama n'est plus qu'un bloc de glace sur cette planète.

\- On peut ?…

\- Nous ferons arrêt sur cette planète, avant celle des Nibelungen. J'espère pouvoir ranimer Yama, avec Barok. Et toi, tu m'aiderais ?

\- J'avais tant d'affection pour Yama. Cette étrange mort me perturbe… Mais je serai là autant que je pourrai, Alphang ! Pour toi, ma petite sœur, celui qu'elle aimait, et pour les frères qui n'auraient jamais dû se déchirer.

\- Merci, Nami.

* * *

La visite ayant eu lieu dans les rêves les plus profonds d'Alphang, ce dernier ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes mais _a contrario_ s'endurcissant au passage pour les événements futurs.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Khomir, les yeux et les oreilles d'Ezra pour les lieux où son handicap ne lui permettait pas de se rendre, était venu une nouvelle fois au rapport dans le bureau de commandement de l' _Océanos_.

\- Les patrouilles qui étaient parties il y a trois semaines sont revenues, amiral.

\- Elles ont été relayées ?

\- Oui.

Ezra grimaça.

\- Il me semble que je n'ai pas à demander le résultat des recherches. Mais je te pose malgré tout la question.

Le Mécanoïde s'inclina, plus par respect que pour se rapprocher des oreilles d'Ezra qui avait par ailleurs une parfaite ouïe !

\- L' _Arcadia_ a disparu, une nouvelle fois, renseigna Khomir. Et aucun de nos observatoires ou autre relais de surveillance n'a pu le repérer – qu'il soit ou non invisible, même pas un hologramme de diversion !

\- On dirait que le rejeton que cette infamie de pirate a pu procréer avec la traîtresse poursuit l'entreprise de ceux de l' _Arcadia_!

\- Je ne comprends pas, amiral…

\- Jamais ces ignominies immortelles n'auraient fournis tant d'efforts si elles ne poursuivaient pas un but précis. Depuis que j'ai balafré ce gamin, j'ai acquis la certitude que quelle que soit sous quelle nature, Albator est encore en vie, ou un étant approchant la mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant qu'il ne sera pas vraiment passé de vie à trépas, je n'aurai aucun repos ! Et je n'arrêterai jamais de ratisser l'espace pour localiser son vaisseau maudit et l'atomiser une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Nous poursuivons, amiral ? s'enquit Khomir.

\- Jusqu'au bout de ma vie humaine et la tienne immortelle ! rugit Ezra, avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

Mais ce fut bien plus calme, attristé même, qu'Ezra était revenu dans ses appartements.

\- Même quand j'étais loin du cœur de Gaïa, des serres, je pouvais encore voir et entendre ton hologramme Nami… Là, cela fait tant de jours que je ne parviens plus à communiquer avec toi… Tu me manques…

Ezra se racla la gorge.

\- Tu m'as manqué depuis le jour où cet irresponsable de Yama a fait s'effondrer les serres, que tu y as perdu la vie et moi mes jambes… Où es-tu partie ? As-tu vraiment cru que j'allais achever de te débrancher et que tu partes enfin ?

Ezra soupira, non plus amiral d'une flotte, mais simple humain, homme, dont le cœur n'avait jamais cessé de saigner à la perte du plus grand amour de sa vie.

\- Il est vrai que je connais ma rage, mes accès de colère que je ne peux maîtriser parfois et qui m'ont fait regretter tant d'actes…

Les poings d'Ezra se serrèrent néanmoins.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'appesantir sur le passé, des actes auxquels je ne peux remédier ! Et je suis obligé de ne jamais avoir de remords ! Pas de reproches, autant pour Nami, Syra, Yama… Je les ai tous perdus au final. Et moi je suis condamné à dépérir dans ce fauteuil pourvu chaque année de mise à niveau des plus hautes technologies en cours ou en prototypes ! Ma vie est trop belle, un magnifique cauchemar sans fin où j'ai perdu mon âme depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, depuis ton départ, Nami. Mais même toi, tu m'as abandonné. Je n'aurai donc plus aucun scrupule à traquer aux confins des univers, à retrouver, et à détruire l' _Arcadia_. Ensuite seulement Gaïa sera en paix et nous pourrons continuer à vivre sur l'hologramme du souvenir de la Terre qui devra nous suffire à jamais.

Otant ses lunettes pour écraser une larme, Ezra se reprit, arborant son habituel visage sévère et presque figé et il appela le Mécanoïde chargé de ses soins pour un bain, des massages, et le mettre au lit pour sa sieste habituelle du début d'après-midi.

« Qui que tu sois, jeune homme que j'ai balafré, tu subiras le sort de ton père, j'en fais le serment ! ».

* * *

En pleine nuit chronologique du bord, Alphang s'était relevé, et en pantoufles et robe de chambre non nouée par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama, il était venu sur la passerelle.

\- Kei… J'espérais n'importe qui, et surtout pas toi !

\- Parce que je suis une femme ?

\- Parce que tu es un être sensible, qui me vois à livre ouvert… Je n'ai plus aucun jardin secret à ce bord !

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu être si invasive… Je n'imaginais même pas que tu pouvais avoir ce sentiment. J'ai fait au mieux, seule femme à bord – hormis Mimee et sa nature si particulière – à pouvoir tenter de combler l'absence de ta mère… Mais je ne me suis toujours considérée davantage comme une nounou ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, je n'ai jamais voulu la remplacer. Je ne le pourrais pas, ce serait un sacrilège que d'avoir seulement jamais en eu la pensée. Et je n'y ai jamais songé ! Ça va, Alphie ?

\- Nous arrivons à Jorff, la planète de glace ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, nous allons revoir Yama, ou tout du moins sa prison plus éternelle que lui…

Alphang soupira, et sans vraiment avoir avoué le pourquoi de sa venue, il se retira, retournant à sa chambre, redoutant pour le futur immédiat les regards de Mimee et de Nami !


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

Mimee s'étonna à la venue de Kei à l'appartement de celui qui avait été le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , un siècle de malédiction durant.

\- Assieds-toi, fit la Nibelungen en désignant un siège à la jeune femme. Alphang ?

\- Sabu le fait s'entraîner, intense sport. Il ne reviendra avant plusieurs heures, éreinté, mort de fatigue et affamé. Je lui ai fait déjà préparer un bon repas. Ce n'est pas demain que le seul être vivant et avec les besoins naturels sera à court de plats bien mitonnés ! Parle librement, Kei, nous ne serons pas interrompues. Que veux-tu, Kei ?

\- Alphie, c'est un jeune homme, avec des besoins, des instincts qui n'ont pu que se ranimer… Mais il n'y a personne à bord. Je suis immortelle, tu es une Nibelungen !

\- Je ne te suis pas, Kei…

\- Il faut absolument que nous nous posions, au sens propre et figuré ! Alphie doit rencontrer la femme de sa vie, ou tout simplement des femmes pour devenir un vrai homme ! Mais, à ce bord, il n'en aura jamais la chance… Il faut absolument que nous trouvions une planète accueillante pour Alphang. Il n'a plus ni père ni mère, il a droit à fonder sa propre famille !

\- Albator n'est pas mort ! se récria Mimee.

\- Mimee, depuis le premier jour où Doc l'a sorti de la seconde intervention chirurgicale, impuissant et lui agonisant, nous avons perdu tout espoir…

Kei soupira, gémit, laissa échapper des larmes.

\- Le pire attend Alphie. Je ne sais pas s'il le supportera. Ensuite, tu rencontreras tes clones…

\- Mes clones, souffla la Nibelungen. Je ne suis pas préparée… J'ai peur… Et je ne veux pas être mise face à ceux ou celles qui qui ont été…

\- Les clones n'ont que le souvenir que Ezra leur aura donnés, je pense. Tu es libre, Mimee ! Maintenant, nous ne devons penser qu'à Alphang ! Il a les promesses de vivre, d'aimer, et d'avoir sa famille

\- Promis.

Mimee eut un soupir.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était avoir un foyer. Les Nibelungen, je n'ai connu qu'elles. Je contrôle la Matière Noire, comme mes sœurs. Mais avoir de la descendance, je crois que n'y avons jamais songé. Nous en avons pas le droit, si nous sommes bien des clones. Mais Alphie a droit à l'amour et à l'avenir.

Kei inclina positivement la tête.

\- Alphie n'est pas immortel. Nous devons le sauver, peut-être encore plus que notre capitaine !

\- Nous ne pouvons sauver l'un sans l'autre, remarqua Mimee. Alphang ne comprendrait jamais qu'on lui trouve une vie, une femme, des enfants, sans son père !

\- Equation qui ne peut être résolue, gémit Kei. Sauver Alphie, ou son père, ou même ton peuple. Nous n'y arriverons jamais !

Et ce fut avec une infinie tristesse que les deux amies trinquèrent, même si ni l'une ni l'autre ne toucha au liquide de son verre.

* * *

Roulant au sol, Alphang se remit sur ses pieds pour faire face à Sabu.

Le jeune homme replaça ses sabres en position.

\- Inutile de me ménager. Je suis en âge de me battre !

\- Oui ? fit le pirate, sa propre lame soudain sous la gorge du jeune homme.

\- Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir… avoua Alphang.

\- Essaye avec ceci, nouvel exercice ! jeta Sabu en rajustant son bandana.

Alphang examina l'étrange sabre, tout de métal, à la poignée ornementée du symbole pirate, et ne crachant que le feu.

\- Le gravity saber de son père…

\- J'ai l'outrecuidance de me souvenir que je lui ai appris à se servir de l'arme de ma nation. Et ton père s'en est servi de façon magistrale ! A toi de la manier !

\- Non, ce gravity saber doit reposer auprès de lui, marmonna Alphang.

\- Et moi je dis non aussi ! gronda Sabu. Tu es le fils de ton père, son arme te revient, un point c'est tout ! Et tu as devoir à t'y familiariser. Sans doute que sous peu un train va nous croiser, et tu auras l'autre arme légendaire. Ezra pourra trembler !

\- Sabu, je ne comprends rien…

\- ça va venir, Alphie. A présent, accroche-toi aux cordes, monte, saute, et renforce-toi tes muscles !

Se saisissant des cordes d'exercices, Alphang obéit.

* * *

Redescendant sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement, Alphang se vit remettre le ceinturon de son père, le gravity saber.

\- Et voici ton cosmogun.

\- Gnééé ?

\- Je suis Maetel. Et voici ton cosmogun. Tu es ton père complet !

Alphang s'inclina légèrement devant l'inconnue toute de noir vêtue, blonde à souhait ?

\- Je suis Maetel. Et j'ai à te parler, Alphang. Ton destin t'attend.

S'inclinant devant les faits, Alphang obéit, plus perdu que jamais, mais espérant au possible pour son avenir, s'il en avait un.

FIN


End file.
